Different Love
by Nao Shouko
Summary: Hinata tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh mencintainya. Namun takdir memasukannya kedalam permainan yang membuat dirinya bingung. Mencintai seorang pemdua kaya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang gadis biasa. Belum lagi pemuda yang ia cintai itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. mungkin jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil adalah dengan melupakan perasaannya.
1. Note

**| Author Note |**

Sebelum membaca cerita. Ada baiknya kalian membaca ini terlebih dahulu.

Cerita Pertama saya yang berjudul **Different Love** akan dipublish tidak lama dari Author Note ini. Setiap Chapter berisi 1000 words ataupun lebih. Yah karena ini cerita pertama makanya saya bikin sedikit dulu wordsnya. Nanti kalau ini udah tamat saya akan bikin cerita yang kedua yang berisi 2000 words/chapter. Diharapkan menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan bersahabat dalam mengkritik cerita. Bagaimana pun juga saya ini bukan seorang _novelis_. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap kalau ketikan saya bagus dan rapi.

Beberapa hal yang sangat penting untuk diketahui, yaitu sebagai berikut :

1\. Hanya menerima kritikan typo yang fatal (Nenek pakai M) dan sejenisnya. Saya mengupdate dan menulis 1 hari/chapter atau mungkin bisa 2 chapter. Jadi, tolong dimaklumkan jika terdapat typo yang tidak fatal.

2\. Bagi yang tidak suka _alur, konflik,_ ataupun _ending_ nya. Diharapkan untuk segera pindah ke lapak lain. Karena saya tidak menerima flame sampah yang bersifat tidak membangun.

3\. Tidak perlu mengatakan _lanjut_ atau _kapan update_. Karena walaupun tidak ada yang mengatakan itu saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini sampai _endingnya_.

4\. Cerita akan di remake satu minggu dari hari pempublishan _ending_. Bertujuan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun penggunaan tanda baca.

 **Different Love** , menceritakan tentang kisah cinta seorang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda dari keluarga kaya. Jelasnya liat summary. _Sangat mainstream dan membosankan_ , maka dari itu jika merasakan hal yang sedemikian rupa, diharapkan untuk segera pindah ke lapak lain.

Cukup sulit untuk saya yang baru pertama kali menulis cerita romance ataupun hurt. Karena saya lebih suka menulis _creepypasta_ dan _cerbung_ dibanding hal-hal yang berbau romance.

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang perlu kalian ketahui. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengatur kalian. Saya hanya menghindari hal-hal yang menurut saya sangat mengganggu.

Terima kasih telah sudi membaca Author Note ini. Sampai jumpa di Chapter pertama.

 **| Nao |**


	2. Chapter 1

**| Different Love |**

 **| Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **| Chapter 1 |**

Hinata Hyuga. Seorang siswi populer di sekolahnya. Bukan dari segi ekonominya, tetapi ia populer karena kepintaran yang ia miliki. Wajahnya yang manis tanpa _make up_ banyak di kagumi oleh para pemuda disekolahnya.

Bahkan tidak banyak juga yang terang-terangan memujinya _cantik_ dan _manis_ setiap mereka saling menyapa. Dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang sangat lembut dan baik terhadap semua orang.

Tetapi dibalik itu semua. Hinata sebenarnya memiliki masalah dalam percintaannya. Ia sadar jika cinta yang ia rasakan ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Tetapi apalah daya jika takdir sudah berkehendak. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai seorang pemuda kaya yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan pemuda tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih yang notebene teman sebangkunya.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Ia anak dengan darah campuran _asia_ dan _eropa_. Memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru yang mengkilat. Kekasihnya bernama Sakura Haruno. Ia adalah anak dari Ceo perusahaan . ia cantik, tetapi terkadang begitu menakutkan jika ia sedang marah.

Mereka berdua sangat cocok. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki harta berlebih. Bahkan ia merasa penampilannya disekolah sangat kumuh. Berbeda jauh dengan mereka berdua.

Tetapi Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. ia sedang fokus untuk belajar dengan rajin agar ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk mencukupi kehidupannya.

Ia memendam dalam-dalam perasaan cintanya yang tidak terbalaskan itu. mungkin dengan hal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar. Tetapi tetap saja ia selalu merasakan sesak ketika melihat pasangan tersebut selalu memamerkan kemesraan di depannya.

Sekarang, ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan memegang sebuah buku tebal yang berisi rumus-rumus _Trigonometri_. Mata peraknya sangat fokus pada setiap tulisan yang tercetak di dalam buku tersebut.

Sesekali ia menuliskan beberapa rumus yang sekiranya penting untuk ia pelajari lebih dalam. 15 menit berlalu. Ia menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkan kembali kedalam rak buku. Melihat kertas yang berisi catatan yang tulis tadi dengan seksama dengan sesekali berbisik guna menghafalkan rumus-rumus tersebut.

"Hanya perlu menghafalnya saja. Mungkin aku harus mencari tempat yang bagus terlebih dahulu." Katanya pelan. Ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju kea rah belakang sekolah.

Disana terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang ditengahnya ada sebuah pohon besar. Ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut sembari menyenderkan punggung kecilnya.

"Sejuknya disini. Bahkan disini sangat sunyi. Sangat cocok untuk tempat beristirahat." Hinata mengeluarkan kertasnya lalu kembali menghafalkan isinya.

"Hmm.. di kuadrat 1 sin, cos, dan tan bernilai positif, di kuadrat 2 hanya sin yang bernilai positif maka cos dan tan bernilai negative, di kuadrat 3 hanya tan yang bernilai positif maka cos dan sin bernilai negative, dan di kuadrat 4 hanya cos yang bernilai positif maka sin dan tan bernilai negative." bisiknya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya. Baru membaca itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Tetapi itu tidak membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik.

 _Kring!_

Bel masuk berbunyi sangat keras. Hinata mengantungkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya. Belum semua yang ia hafal, tetapi mungkin bisa ia lanjutkan nanti menjelang _sensei–nya_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia bangkit dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Di perjalanan ia mendapatkan sapaan dari siswa-siswa maupun _fanboy_ –nya dan hanya ia balas senyuman. Setelah sampai di dalam kelas, ia dihadiahkan dengan adegan pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Sesak itu kembali datang. Tetapi ia menutupi hal itu dengan wajahnya yang di pasang datar. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang sedang di duduki oleh Naruto. Cinta pertamanya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata mendekat berkata.

"Hei Hyuga. Untuk hari ini aku akan duduk disini. Kau duduk di kursi ku saja, yah." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang datar. Padahal tadi ia tersenyum. Satu kata di pikiran Hinata. Menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak apa kan untuk sementara duduk disana, Hinata- _chan_?." kata Sakura dan dibalas anggukan pelan. Hinata menerima tasnya yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto dengan wajah datar.

' _Tahan Hinata. Jangan sampai kau menunjukkan wajah sedihmu. Lupakan dia!.' Iner nya._

Ia berjalan menuju kursi Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari kursinya. Meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Hah.. Melihat mereka membuatku jadi tidak berminat untuk menghafalkan rumus." bisiknya pelan. Tidak lama dari itu, Anko- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah kita akan segera memulai ulangan yang sudah saya beritahukan minggu kemarin. Siapkan dua lembar kertas _folio_ di atas meja dan pena. Tidak ada satu bukupun di atas atau saya akan merobek kertas kalian." katanya panjang.

Semua murid mulai mengeluarkan kertas dan alat tulis mereka. Hinata sudah mengeluarkan semua yang diperlukan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk berdoa sebelum mengerjakan ulangan yang pasti akan menguras otaknya.

Lembar soal di bagikan oleh Anko- _sensei_. Hinata yang berada di belakang dan paling pojok mendapatkan giliran terakhir. Matanya meneliti setiap soal. Ia mengambil satu kertas _folio_ dan mencatatkan sebuah rumus pada ujung atas kertas.

"Sin 0⁰ = 0, Sin 30⁰ = 1/2, Sin 45⁰ = 1/2 akar 2, Sin 60⁰ = 1/2 akar 3 , Sin 90⁰ = 1. Hmm.. terus Cos 0⁰ = 1, Cos 30⁰ = 1/2 akar 3, Cos 45⁰ = 1/2 akar 2, Cos 60⁰ = 1/2, Cos 90⁰ = 0. Lalu Tan 0⁰ = 0, Tan 30⁰ = 1/3 akar 3, Tan 45⁰ = 1, Tan 60⁰ = akar 3, dan Tan 90⁰ = Tak terdefinisi." Bisiknya sambil menuliskan ke dalam kertas. Setelah mencatat tabel sudut istimewa. Ia menuliskan beberapa rumus yang masih ada di dalam kepalanya.

 _Tssuutt~ hei~ Hinata-chan~…_

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya Kiba Inuzuka sedang menanyakan rumus untuk nomor 1 dan 5. Ia menyobek sedikit kertas coretnya lalu menuliskan rumus. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kecil sobekan itu lalu memberikannya kepada Kiba.

" _Arigatou~ Hinata-chan~."_ bisiknya lirih sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi taring putihnya. Hinata mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu lalu kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

Sudah 45 menit berlalu. Waktu tersisa 15 menit lagi. Hinata sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soalnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah depan tepatnya ke arah Naruto dan Sakura duduk.

Hinata yang duduk di belakang tepat di barisan mereka melihat dengan jelas apa yang di lakukan oleh pasangan tersebut. Mereka saling memberikan sebuah kertas kecil yang mungkin berisi jawaban. Dan sesekali juga Naruto melemparkan sebuah rayuan yang membuat wajah Sakura bersemu.

Ia memutar matanya bosan. Sejujurnya, ia merasa iri. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Waktu tersisa 10 menit lagi. bagi yang telah selesai, bisa mengumpulkannya dan boleh untuk pulang." kata Anko- _sensei_. Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke meja guru. Disusul Kiba yang juga berjalan ke sana.

" _Eh_ , kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya Inuzuka- _san_? Biasanya kau selalu terakhir mengumpulkannya." Kata Anko- _sensei_ sambil menerima kertas jawaban Hinata dan Kiba.

"Hehehe.. Soalnya terlalu mudah untuk ku kerjakan _sensei._ " Balas Kiba sambil terkekeh. Hinata yang masih ada disana melihat kertas jawaban milik Kiba di tangan _senseinya_.

" _Jawabannya sama dengan punyaku." inernya sambil tersenyum._

Mereka berdua kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Baru mereka berdua mengumpulkan. Hinata memasukan semua alat tulisnya kedalam tas lalu menggendong tasnya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja guru untuk berpamit dengan _senseinya_ , tetapi pergerakkannya terhenti oleh tangan Kiba yang menahannya.

"Tunggu.. Kita pulang bersama yah Hinata- _chan_ " kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. Hinata juga ikut tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju meja Anko- _sensei_ lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas tanpa tahu sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak suka.

 **| Bersambung di Chapter 2 |**

 **Tanggal, dan Waktu Publish : 01-01-2018, 20:35**

 **Tanggal Update Chapter 2 : 02-01-2018**

 **Kurang bagus silahkan di skip. Okey.. mungkin baru ini saja yang bisa saya ketik. Ini baru memasuki konflik pertama dan masih ada banyak lagi konfliknya. Karena nanti akan saya menambahkan Sasuke kedalam Chapter selanjutnya.**

 _ **Trigonometri : Sebuah cabang matematika yang berhadapan dengan sudut segitiga dan fungsi trigonometric seperti sinus (sin), cosinus (cos), dan tangen (tan).**_

 _ **Fanboy : Sebutan untuk kumpulan laki-laki yang mengidolakan sesuatu. Biasanya istilah ini sering di pakai untuk laki-laki yang mengidolakan artist asia seperti korea dan jepang.**_

 _ **Kertas Folio : Kertas yang mempunyai ukuran lebar 21,5 cm dan panjangnya 33 cm atau 8,5 inch x 13 inch. Biasanya orang menyebutnya kertas HVS panjang atau kertas F4 dalam Microsoft Word.**_

 **| Nao |**


	3. Chapter 2

**| Different Love |**

 **| Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **| Chapter 2 |**

"Hei Hinata- _chan_ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Memang kau ingin mengatakan apa Kiba- _san_?" canda Hinata dengan kekehannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sedang cemberut.

"Hais.. Jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix–san_. Kita berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil." Hinata kembali terkekeh melihat gerutuan Kiba. Ia suka melihat wajah Kiba yang sedang marah ataupun merajuk.

"Hehe.. Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan apa Kiba- _kun_?" Kiba menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ragu. Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya menepuk pelan pundak tegap Kiba.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah melamun" kata Hinata heran. Kiba menatap wajahnya lagi. tetapi dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Terlihat raut keseriusan di wajah sahabatnya, lebih tepat di dalam iris matanya. Entah kenapa jantung Hinata menjadi berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata- _chan_. Sejak kita masih di _Elementary School_." kata Kiba yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu sekaligus terkejut. Mata peraknya melebar.

"Yah.. aku tahu kau masih mencintai si kuning itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa. Aku tidak memaksamu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Hinata menunduk. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Ia masih mencintai Naruto. Ia juga ingin melupakan perasaannya. Apakah ia harus menerima pernyataan Kiba.

Tetapi, ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap teman kecilnya ini. Ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Kiba yang selalu ada untuknya ketika ia sedang berada di kesulitan. Kiba baik terhadapnya. Ia juga sering menghibur dirinya ketika sedih.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen yang lumayan besar. Kiba dan Hinata bertetangga. Mereka masih diam di perjalanan. Hinata yang menunduk dan Kiba yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar masing-masing.

Hinata terdiam ditempat. Entah kenapa tangannya kaku untuk sekedar mengambil kunci apartemennya di saku celana. Sedangkan Kiba, ia sudah memutarkan knop pintunya dan segera memasuki apartemennya. Sampai panggilan dari Hinata menghentikannya.

Ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk. Ada perasaan menyesal dan kecewa di relung hatinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata bingung. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya tadi.

"Hei, Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku tidak memaksamu Hinata- _chan_. berhentilah menundukkan kepalamu." kata Kiba lembut sambil memegang tengkuk Hinata. Ia menampilkan senyumannya guna menenangkan Hinata yang merasa bersalah.

"Bu– _bukan_ itu. A– _aku_ mau" bisik Hinata. Kiba melebarkan matanya mendengar bisikan Hinata. Pipi dengan tato segitiganya bersemu. Perasaan menyesal dan kecewa di hatinya kini terganti dengan perasaan bahagia.

Ia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat. Takut kalau ia melepaskannya sebentar saja ia akan kehilangan Hinatanya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri merasa sangat malu di peluk di depan umum. Memang lorong apartemennya sedang sepi tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip pikirnya.

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sangat senang tampak terlihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Begitu juga Hinata. ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di tubuhnya. Terasa geli dan nyaman. Ia menatap Kiba dengan semu yang masih setia di pipinya.

"Arigatou Hinata- _chan_. Aku sangat bahagia kalau kau menerimaku." Kata Kiba yang masih tersenyum bahagia. Hinata membalas senyuman itu.

"Hmm.. Aku juga merasa bahagia Kiba- _kun_." Kiba memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Di kepalanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas. Ia sangat penasaran apa jawaban dari Hinata. Tetapi mungkin juga sangat berbahaya untuk dirinya. Tetapi rasa penasaran mendominasi dirinya.

"Kalau boleh tau, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu yang dulu Hinata- _chan_? apa kau menerimaku karena kau hanya kasihan kepadaku?." tanya Kiba. Hinata hanya diam. Keheningan kembali melanda. Hinata bingung apakah ia harus mengatakan yang ada di kepalanya atau tidak. Ia takut kalau Kiba akan marah dan membencinya.

"A– _aku_ ingin mencoba terlebih dahulu Kiba- _kun_. Kau benar, aku masih mencintai Naruto- _kun_. Tetapi aku ingin melupakan perasaan itu setelah aku mengetahui kalau ia berpacaran dengan Sakura- _chan_. Aku ingin membukakan hatiku untuk orang lain. aku tidak ingin terus berlarut kedalam kesedihan." Kata Hinata lirih. Hinata takut kalau Kiba akan membencinya. Ia sangat takut. Tapi, sebuah pelukan yang ia dapatkan.

Kiba kembali memeluknya. Tangannya bergetar untuk membalas pelukan Kiba. Bahkan mata peraknya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Kiba memeluknya dengan mengusapkan surai indigo panjangnya.

"Kau menerimaku saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. Tidak apa jika kau masih belum bisa membalas perasaanku. Tetapi akan kupastikan nanti kau akan menyukaiku juga Hinata- _chan_." kata Kiba lembut. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Hmm.. Aku juga berharap begitu" Kedua pasangan baru itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Berpelukan. Setelah merasa puas Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Yasudah, Lebih baik kau segera masuk dan beristirahat. Hari sudah sore dan kurasa sebentar lagi akan gelap. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Hinata menurut. Ia mengambil kunci apartemennya lalu memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci lalu memutarnya.

 _Ckrek!_

Ia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya pelan lalu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kiba- _kun_." Kata Hinata malu lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu.. Kiba yang melihat kelakuan Hinata hanya terkekeh geli. Dan tidak lama dari itu, ia pun membalas ucapan Hinata sambil memasuki apartemennya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sepasang mata sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang begitu benci. Tangannya yang kekar terkepal kuat sesekali ia memukul dinding yang tidak bersalah guna mengurangi emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Kheh.. Tunggu saja. Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu" kata sesosok tersebut dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Hinata sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit pada bagian tertentu. Bola mata peraknya menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

Ia masih mengingat ketika ia dipeluk oleh Kiba. Hangat dan juga terasa malu. Wajahnya yang putih kini menjadi memerah. Ia sangat ingin berteriak karena rasa malunya yang begitu besar. Terkadang juga ia tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Menurutnya, wajah Kiba yang terkejut dan bahagia sangat menggemaskan. Ia sangat suka ketika melihatnya. Apalagi senyuman hangatnya yang sangat mirip dengan _Cinta pertamanya_.

Mengingat hal itu, Wajahnya kini kembali sendu. Ia baru menyadari kalau senyuman Kiba sangat mirip dengan senyuman milik Naruto. Cuma yang membedakannya adalah, Naruto tersenyum hanya untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum hanya kepadanya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa hal itu bukan kebetulan ataupun disengaja. Mungkin inilah permainan takdir yang begitu rumit. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sebelah kanan kasurnya.

Pukul tujuh. Ia harus segera tidur agar tidak bangun kesiangan. Ia mengambil _Dakimakura_ dengan gambar karakter anime kesukaannya, _Arashi Seijuro – Kuroko no Basuke_ lalu memejamkan matanya untuk segera terbang kea lam mimpinya.

Pagi cerah di hari sabtu. Hinata sudah bangun 20 menit lalu. Ia sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya. masih pukul enam pagi. Ia memang sering bangun pada jam setengah enam ataupun jam lima tepat.

Itu karena jarak sekolah dan apartemennya cukup jauh. Maka dari itu ia harus berangkat pagi agar tidak telat menuju ke sekolahnya.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

" _Hinata-chan, apa kau ada didalam?. Aku ingin kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama"_

Itu suara Kiba. Hinata yang masih memakai sepatunya berkata

"Sebentar Kiba- _kun_. Aku masih ada di dalam." Setelah selesai memakai sepatu Hinata membukakan pintu apartemennya. Disana terlihat Kiba yang sedang berdiri tegap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi.

"Ohayou Hinata- _chan_." sapa Kiba dengan senyumannya. Hinata kembali bersemu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semu merah di kedua pipinya.

"O–ohayou mo Kiba- _kun_." Balas Hinata gugup.

"Kau sudah selesai?. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang atau nanti kita akan telat." Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen dan menguncinya.

Diperjalanan, banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari pengalaman pribadi, kisah hidup mereka, dan bahkan kekonyolan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Tak luput pula candaan demi candaan yang terus Kiba keluarkan guna melihat senyuman Hinata.

Dibelakang mereka, terdapat mobil sport _lykan Hypersport_ hitam yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Di kursi pengendara, seorang pemuda dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kecemburuan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku, Hinata"

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sekolah. candaan masih saja terus Kiba lontarkan. Bahkan Hinata sudah sangat lelah untuk tertawa. Bisa dilihat dari keringatnya yang muncul di bagian pelipisnya.

Mereka memasuki kelasnya yang sangat berisik oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada yang menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya, ada yang bergosip, bahkan ada yang tidur walau kelas dalam keadaan yang sangat berisik.

Kiba berpamitan ke Hinata untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang lagi-lagi di duduki oleh Naruto.

"Kau hari ini duduk di tempat kemarin saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sakura. lagipula kau jadi lebih leluasa untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan pacar anjingmu itu" kata Naruto datar. Hinata hanya menghela nafas menuruti perkataan Naruto yang tidak ia sadari terdapat keganjalan disana.

Ia duduk di tempat kemarin. Untung saja ia dianugrahi mata yang sehat jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di papan tulis walaupun ia duduk di belakang sekali.

 _Kringg!_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing sembari menunggu _senseinya_ masuk kedalam kelas. Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Kursi sebelahnya kosong. Ia sangat kesepian tidak ada teman bicara.

Meminta Kiba untuk duduk disebelahnya pun percuma. Pasti nanti _senseinya_ akan memindahkannya lagi ke tempat semula. Itu karena Kiba selalu membuat keributan.

Tak lama dari itu akhirnya _senseinya_ masuk. Laki-laki berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi bumi dengan masker yang selalu ia pakai. Ia adalah Kakashi _-sensei_. Wali kelasnya. Semua murid memberi salam sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"Baiklah semuanya. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya tadi tersesat _di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan_." Kata Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Okey, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." lanjutnya yang membuat seisi kelas ricuh. Hinata hanya memutar matanya bosan. Paling juga salah satu dari ketiga murid baru itu akan duduk disebelahnya. Itu berarti ia akan memiliki teman bicara.

"Tenang kalian semua! Baiklah. Silahkan masuk Uchiha- _san_." kata Kakashi- _sensei_. Masuklah kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas.

Seketika kelas kembali ricuh akibat teriakan dari para gadis-gadis di kelas. Hinata menjadi risih dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. Ia menatap seluruh temannya yang heboh lalu menatap kedepan tepat ke pemuda yang sedang menatap dirinya juga.

Matanya melotot tidak percaya. Bahkan mulutnya mengaga lebar. Ia tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengannya disini.

"Sasuke- _kun_!." Teriaknya keras. membuat seluruh kelas menjadi kaget bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ sekalipun. Semua pandangan menuju kearahnya. Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya tetapi tidak dihiraukan Hinata. ia lebih memfokuskan menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Hn, Tadaima Hinata." ucap pemuda berambut _chicken butt_ hitam dengan wajah datar tetapi terlihat jelas dari matanya menyiratkan kerinduan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Menghiraukan seisi kelas bahkan dua pemuda yang salah satunya adalah pacarnya sendiri sedang menatapnya kaget. Bahkan salah satu dari pemuda itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Okaeri, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **| Bersambung di Chapter 3 |**

 **Tanggal, dan Waktu Publish : 02-01-2018, 14:43**

 **Tanggal Update Chapter 3 : 03-01-2018**

 **Sesuai janji saya yang menambahkan mahkluk hina yang akan menjadi bahan konflik dalam cerita ini. Chapter dengan word hampir 2k berbanding jauh dengan chapter 1 yang tidak sampai 1,5k. Okey.. mungkin sampai disitu saja dulu untuk Chapter 2 karena besok di Chapter ke 3 akan muncul konflik lain lagi yang melibatkan dua sejoli diatas. dan juga mungkin untuk Chapter ke 4 saya agak telat update paling cuma satu hari karena tanggal 4 saya akan PSG.  
**

 _ **Suffix : Kelompok dari huruf-huruf (imbuhan) yang biasa terletak pada akhir kata.**_

 _ **Elementary School : Sebutan lain dari Sekolah Dasar (SD).**_

 _ **Oyasuminasai : Ucapan yang biasa diucapkan pada malam hari ketika kondisi ingin beristirahat (Tidur). Singkatnya, ucapan untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur.**_

 _ **Dakimakura : Bantal peluk yang ukurannya besar dan bergambar tokoh anime terkenal dengan skala kurang lebih 1:1.**_

 _ **Di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan : Perkataan yang sangat unfaedah yang sering di ucapkan oleh Kakashi-sensei di serial Naruto.**_

 **| Nao |**


	4. Chapter 3

**| Different Love |**

 **| Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **| Chapter 3 |**

 _Kring!_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Disebelahnya ada Sasuke yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama dari itu, para gadis di kelasnya menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengajak berkenalan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan atau pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh mereka. Terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya kalau dia merasa risih akibat desakan teman kelasnya tersebut.

Hinata yang merasa kasihan dengan keadaannya mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah. Sasuke berdiri dan mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Hinata. Tak lupa pula Hinata mengajak Kiba untuk berkeliling bersama. Mereka bertiga pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kecewa dari teman sekelasnya.

"Aku lupa, siapa nama anak baru itu tadi?." tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau menanyainya?. Dari tampangnya saja dia itu anak yang sombong." kata Naruto ketus. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan pergi ke luar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam disana.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di kantin yang sangat begitu ramai. Hinata duduk berada di tengah mereka. Sasuke di samping kirinya, dan Kiba di samping kanannya. Mereka telah memesan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Ne Hinata- _chan_. Kau mengenalnya?." tanya Kiba sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. Yang di tunjuk hanya cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli. Hinata mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Hmm.. aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah temanku pada saat berusia 5 tahun. Pertama kali kami bertemu di sebuah taman bermain di sebuah sekolah tua. Saat itu aku sedang bermain sendirian. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya disana." Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan berbagai hal. Banyak pertanyaan yang memutar di kepalanya tetapi tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ibu kantin membawa pesanan mereka. Uap panas mengepul dari makanan yang ada di mangkuk. Aroma wangi dari bumbu membuat nafsu makan mereka meningkat.

Kiba yang sudah sangat lapar langsung melahap makanannya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. Ia melihat Sasuke yang juga sedang menikmati ramen yang ia pesan.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang kesini Sasuke- _kun_?." tanya Hinata sambil menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"Kemarin sore aku baru sampai di bandara." jawab Sasuke datar. Hinata hanya ber–oh ria. Dulu pada saat ia mau masuk _Elementary School_. Ia mendengar kabar kalau keluarga Uchiha akan pindah ke Jerman.

Hinata sangat terkejut dan langsung mencari Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal itu. ia masih mengingat jelas pada saat itu ia menangis karena Sasuke mengiakannya. Entah kenapa ia terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Tak lama dari itu Sakura datang dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menyapa Sasuke dan tak dihiraukan olehnya. Hinata hanya memandangnya datar dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada makanannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menyusul dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Raut mukanya terlihat menahan emosi. Mungkin ia cemburu karena Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke. Tapi bukannya ia juga duduk disebelah Sakura?. Entahlah.

Canggung melanda mereka. Hinata sangat tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Ia mengajak Kiba untuk membeli air mineral. Kiba mengangguk lalu berdiri sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mau pergi membeli minum. Apa kau mau menitip?." tawar Hinata

"Aku I–" kata Sasuke dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Nih, tadi aku membelinya 3. Daripada terbuang mending untukmu saja." kata Sakura dengan senyumnya. Membuat Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke memandangnya aneh.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terucap. Sasuke menerima air dari Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu kalian disini." katanya datar. Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju penjual minuman. Sebelum itu, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak suka disana. Ia bingung dengannya. Jika ia cemburu kenapa ia diam saja pikir Hinata.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Ia harus melupakan Naruto. Harus!. Kiba yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?." tanya Kiba. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu berkata.

"Tidak ada. Kepalaku hanya terasa sedikit pusing saja hehehe." Kiba menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata. memang disana terasa panas walau tidak terlalu.

"Apa kau sakit?. aku akan mengantarmu ke _UKS_." kata Kiba

"Ti– _tidak_. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Nanti juga akan hilang pusingnya." Kiba hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau gadis disebelahnya ini sangat keras kepala. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada berdebat dengannya.

"Yasudah kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan. Kau bilang saja kepadaku. Aku akan mengantar dan merawatmu disana." Hinata mengangguk. Mereka hampir sampai ditujuannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakkan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Ternyata itu Lee, Temannya Kiba. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Nafasnya terputus-putus karena kelelahan.

"Kiba, kau dipanggil oleh Guy- _sensei_ di ruang olahraga sekarang. Katanya ingin membahas pertandingan basket nanti." kata Lee yang masih kelelahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Lee pergi. Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata lalu berkata.

"Kau tidak apa sendiri?. atau mau kutemani sebentar?." tanya Kiba. Hinata menggelang dan mendorong Kiba untuk menjauh sambil berkata.

"Aku tidak apa. Kau pergi saja." katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. Kiba membalas senyuman Hinata dan menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Hinata.

 _Cuph~_

Ia mencium dahi Hinata yang membuat sang empunya terkejut. Ia terkekeh melihat raut terkejut Hinata yang sangat lucu lalu pergi menuju ruang olahraga meninggalkan Hinata disana.

Semu merah muncul. Malu, itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi semu merah di pipinya.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat pemuda yang melihat kejadian itu tadi. Wajahnya sangat terlihat marah. Bahkan urat di tangannya terlihat karena kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Ia pergi menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi dengan auranya yang menakutkan.

Hinata membeli _C.C. Lemon_ dingin. Ia meneguk isinya hingga tandas tak tersisa. Rasa haus yang menyerangnya tadi kini menghilang. Ia membuang kaleng kosong itu di kotak sampah lalu berlari menuju ke tempatnya tadi untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sampai disana ia terkejut ketika melihat meja tempatnya tadi hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura disana. Alisnya mengkerut tanda bingung. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kalian berdua saja?. Dimana Naruto?." tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke hanya diam karena memang ia tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi.

"Tadi ia pamit pergi. katanya ada urusan denga Guy- _sensei_." kata Sakura ketus. Hinata tidak mempedulikan nada bicara Sakura. ia hanya mengangguk paham lalu berkata.

"Hmm.. yasudah Sasuke- _kun_ ayo ke kelas. Bel pelajaran sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." ajak Hinata. Telinganya mendengar suara orang mendecih tidak suka. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau saja yang masuk duluan Hinata. aku masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Ok kini Hinata sudah tau asal suara decihan itu. Ia tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sakura tersenyum senang namun luntur seketika Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata menuju kelas meninggalkannya disana sendiri.

' _Sial!'_

 **| Bersambung di Chapter 4 |**

 **Tanggal, dan Waktu Publish : 03-01-2018, 18:56**

 **Tanggal Update Chapter 4 : 05-01-2018**

 ** **Dan untuk Chapter selanjutnya sudah saya katakan akan telat untuk update karena saya akan fokus untuk PSG.** Ini adalah Chapter terpendek dari Chapter 1 dan 2. Tapi bisa juga lebih ataupun kurang tergantung pikiran dan mood saya yang labil. Okey.. mungkin sampai disitu saja dulu untuk Chapter 3 nya karena Chapter 4 akan muncul mahkluk hina lainnya tetapi enggak terlalu banyak muncul. Cuma ada di saat tertentu aja.**

 _ **C.C. Lemon : Salah satu merk minuman buatan produsen terbesar di jepang, Suntroy. Minuman ini biasa dijumpai di minimart atau vending machine.**_

 **| Nao |**


	5. Chapter 4

**| Different Love |**

 **| Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **| Chapter 4 |**

Hinata telah duduk di kursinya. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang aneh. Tetapi ia harus menahannya agar terhindar dari masalah yang mungkin cukup merepotkannya.

Tak lama dari itu Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajahnya yang datar. Di belakangnya ada Sakura yang terus memanggil namanya. Tetapi Sasuke menghiraunya. Ia tidak ada niat untuk membalas perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa kau selalu dia. Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu." kata Sakura yang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke risih. Sakura menjadi kesal karena Sasuke tidak merespon perkataannya. Entah kenapa ia malah menatap Hinata benci. Padahal yang membuat dirinya kesal adalah Sasuke.

"Apa?." tanya Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura datar tanpa minat. Sakura hanya diam lalu segera duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan yang masih kesal.

 _Kring!_

Bel pelajaran kembali berbunyi. Hinata mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Ternyata Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Kau punya dua pena, Bisa aku pinjam satu?." katanya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambilnya di dalam tas. Sampai suara menyebalkan dari Sakura menghentikan niatnya untuk meminjamkan pena untuk Sasuke.

"Punyaku saja, aku ada banyak. Kalau mau ambil saja ini." Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar lalu berkata.

"Tidak. Aku sudah meminjam punya Hinata." Sakura semakin merasa kesal. Tampak jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan emosi. Hinata yang aneh dengan gelagat Sakura hanya mengangkatkan bahunya dan meminjamkan penanya ke Sasuke.

Kurenai- _sensei_ masuk kedalam kelas diikuti oleh temannya yang lain termasuk Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka langsung duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Naruto dan Kiba yang penuh luka pukulan.

' _kenapa dengan wajah mereka?. Apa mereka berkelahi.' Inernya._

Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikirannya itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal lain. ia harus fokus belajar.

' _kuharap itu semua hanya perasaanku saja.'_

 _~ Skip ~_

 _Kring!_

Kurenai- _sensei_ menyudahi pelajarannya ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk istirahat.

Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Kiba yang sedang berbicara dengan Lee. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya perihal wajahnya yang penuh luka. Tetapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia menanyakannya pada saat mereka hanya berdua saja.

Kiba menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum canggung. Hinata yang merasakan keanehan dari Kiba hanya diam. Ia meneliti wajahnya yang banyak sekali luka bekas pukulan disana.

"Maaf Hinata- _chan_. aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Tadi Guy- _sensei_ bilang aku harus latihan untuk pertandingan nanti." kata Kiba. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak sendirian. Sasuke tinggal tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen." Balas Hinata lembut.

"Hmm.. Yasudah aku pergi dulu, Jaa Hinata- _chan_." kata Kiba lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Kiba yang membuatnya terhenti.

"Tu _–tunggu_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tetapi tidak disini. Bisakah sehabis latihan kau datang ke apartemenku?" kata Hinata serius. Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mengusap wajah Hinata yang begitu tegang.

"Baiklah, Sehabis latihan aku akan menyempatkan ke apartemenmu." Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke disana. Sasuke yang sudah pegal berdiri, menarik Hinata untuk segera pulang. Disana masih ada Naruto yang menunggu Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino, temannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar namun menusuk. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat ketika melihat tatapan itu bagaikan ingin mengulitinya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menatap Naruto bengis.

Dengan sengaja, ia menabrak tubuh Naruto dengan keras yang membuatnya terjatuh karena ketidaksiapannya. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap horror Sasuke yang tidak peduli apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih terduduk di sana sambil menatap mereka. Tak lama dari itu sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Seketika tubuh Hinata menjadi merinding melihat seringai itu.

' _ada apa dengannya?. Ia tampak mengerikan hari ini." Inernya_.

Hinata kini telah berada di dalam apartemennya. ia menunggu Kiba yang masih di perjalanan. Ia duduk tepat di depan meja kecil dengan dua cangkir berisi _ocha_ hangat yang masih mengepul.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 5 sore. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kiba.

' _Kiba-kun kemana sih?. Katanya sehabis latihan ia akan datang kesini. Ini kan sudah mau malam." gerutunya dalam hati._

Hinata menekukkan wajahnya tanda kesal. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu yang entah kemana perginya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

' _Akhirnya' iner Hinata._

Ia berbalik menuju pintu lalu membukanya sangat lebar. Tubuhnya seketika kaku. Matanya pun melotot tidak percaya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto yang berada di depan pintunya. Dengan wajah datar yang penuh luka pukulan.

Naruto yang melihat wajah terkejut Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Ia masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlalu sempit. Bahkan apartemen ini masih kalah besar dengan kamar mandinya di _mansion_.

Ia duduk di pinggir kasur Hinata sambil berkata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana." Wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Bahkan keringat dingin telah meluncur di pelipisnya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Kini Hinata sudah berdiri di depan Naruto. perasaan gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan tan Naruto menarik tangannya dengan keras. Membuat dirinya terjatuh membentur kasurnya yang empuk. Dengan cepat Naruto menindihnya. Membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Le _–lepaskan_ Aku!." Teriak Hinata di depan wajahnya. Naruto hanya diam tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke bibir merah Hinata.

 _Cuph~_

Kecupan beserta jilatan dan hisapan ia rasakan. Matanya melotot. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Tetapi tenaganya masih kalah dengan tanaga yang Naruto miliki.

Setelah puas disana, kini Naruto bergerak menuju telinganya. Ia menjilati daun telinga Hinata dengan gemas. Dengan sesekali gigitan kecil ia berikan. Hinata menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Setelah puas, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

Seketika matanya membola. Ia sangat terkejut dengan bisikan Naruto. ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal melihat penolakan dari Hinata. Matanya menggelap. Ia menatap Hinata sangat tajam. Ia mendaratkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hinata. Mengecup, hisap, dan gigit membuat _kissmark_ di sana.

Tangannya pun sudah menelusup masuk kedalam kaos polos Hinata. ia meraba perut rampingnya. Membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Tangannya masih mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Tubuhnya kini sudah terasa lemas. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Sekarang ia hanya pasrah di dalam kukungan Naruto yang masih sibuk membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya.

' _Putuskan dia dan jadilah milikku.'_

 **| Bersambung di Chapter 5 |**

 **Tanggal, dan Waktu Publish : 05-01-2018, 11:33**

 **Tanggal Update Chapter 5 : 06-01-2018**

 **Hmm.. sebenarnya ini sudah melenceng jauh dari alur awal yang sudah saya susun. Tetapi tidak apalah. Biarlah imajinasi saya mengalir bagaikan air. Nanti juga saya remake kalau udah tamat. Okey.. mungkin sampai disitu saja untuk Chapter 4 ini. Terlalu cepat buat update, rencananya mau update nanti malam tapi karena saya PSGnya sampai malam takutnya gak sempat update padahal saya sudah bikin jadwal. untunglah jam istirahat ini saya dikasih kode wifi sama om-om di tempat saya PSG.** **  
**

 _ **Kissmark : Tanda merah bekas gigitan yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan pada saat foreplay.  
**_

 **| Nao |**


	6. Chapter 5

**| Different Love |**

 **| Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **| Chapter 5 |**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat ada warna kuning. Hidungnya bahkan mencium aroma citrus yang memabukkan. Ini bukan kamarnya.

' _hanya mimpi'_ _inernya_

Matanya menelusuri seluk beluk ruangan itu. Sangat besar, sangat jauh dari ukuran apartemennya.

"Mmm.. Kau sudah bangun?." Suara berat khas orang bangun tidur mengejutkannya. Ia melotot melihat Naruto yang tidur disebelahnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Satu jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Ini _Mansion_ milik Naruto.

Kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Dan lagi ia tidur satu ranjang berdua bersama dengan Naruto. mengingat sesuatu tiba-tiba ia meraba seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan _bra_ dan _celana dalam._ Tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang temannya katakana ketika selesai melakukan _hohoheho_.

Suara kekehan membuat atensinya teralih. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang terkekeh dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Membuat kedua pipi gembilnya bersemu merah. Ia segera memalingkan wajah merahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Naruto. Namun di tahan oleh tangan tan Naruto yang memegang erat tengkuknya.

"Hei. Jangan sembunyi kan wajah cantikmu itu dariku." kata Naruto. Hinata memandang lekat iris safir biru milik Naruto. Teduh, itu yang ia rasakan. Baru pertama kali ia melihat pancaran teduh dari kedua safir milik Naruto. Biasanya ia akan melihat pancaran penuh intimidasi ataupun pelototan tajam dari sang empunya.

"A– _ano_ , ke– _kenapa_ aku bisa berada di sini Uzumaki- _san_?. A– _apakah_ kau yang membawaku?." tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya menguap lebar karena rasa kantuknya yang masih ada.

"Yah begitulah. Tadi malam kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan pada saat kita akan melakukan _itu_. Menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia masih mengingatnya. Ciuman panas dengan penuh paksaan oleh Naruto. Masih begitu terasa kehangatan pada bibirnya saat Naruto melumatnya begitu dalam. Ia memegang bibirnya yang agak terasa membengkak.

' _astaga. Ternyata bukan mimpi.'_

"Kenapa kau memegang bibirmu terus?. Kau mau kucium lagi ne?. atau kau mau kita melanjutkan hal yang tertunda _itu_.?" Naruto mengatakannya dengan seringai mesum. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata yang berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Ti _–tidak_. Kumohon jangan lakukan _itu_ Uzumaki- _san._ " Hinata mengatakannya dengan mulut gemetar. Kakinya bahkan terasa lunak untuk menopang tubuhnya yang cukup berat.

"Lakukan apa hmm?. Dan kenapa kau berjalan mundur begitu." Tanyanya yang masih memasang seringainya. Ia sedari tadi sedang menahan tawanya yang akan meledak melihat tingkah lucu Hinata saat ketakutan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan Hinata ia merasakannya. Dan ia sangat ingin terus merasakan hal itu. setiap kali ia melihat berjalan berdua dengan pemuda lain. Emosinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa terkendali. Ia sangat ingin memukul pemuda yang berada di dekat Hinata. sudah sangat lama ia merasakan hal ini. Dan baru saat ini ia memiliki keberanian mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak!. Jangan mendekat! Kumohon.. _Hiks._ " Naruto terkejut mendengar suara isakkan Hinata. ia menghilangkan seringainya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata yang sudah terpojok di tembok kamarnya.

Ia bisa melihat mata perak Hinata yang sedang menahan air. Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda gadis ini. Tapi setelah melihat respon dari Hinata. Kini ia merasakan perasaan bersalah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata bersedih.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang terucap. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan seorang gadis. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. bahkan ketika ia bertengkar dengan Sakura ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

" _Hiks_ kumohon jangan lakukan hal _itu_." kata Hinata yang masih terisak. Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Hinata dengan cepat membawa tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau jangan menangis lagi yah. Itu membuat hatiku merasakan sakit." kata Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Isakkan itu masih terdengar walaupun matanya kini tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya terasa hangat di dalam pelukan Naruto. Sangat nyaman. Ia meneluspkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Naruto sambil membalas pelukannya.

Hening melanda mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memecahkan keheningan. Hanya bunyi detikan jam yang terdengar. Pukul setengah enam pagi. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa sang mentari sudah akan muncul, melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia bisa melihat jelas bekas air mata yang tercetak di kedua pipi gembil Hinata. ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua mata dan pipi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menerima kecupan yang Naruto berikan.

"Hmm.. sudah pagi. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan memakai seragammu. Kita akan berangkat bersama."

"Ta– _tapi_ aku tidak membawa sera–."

"Tssutt.. sebelum aku membawamu kesini. Aku juga mengambil seragam dan tasmu. Aku akan mengambilnya dan menaruhnya disini." Hinata mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Naruto.

Naruto. ia menahan hasratnya agar tidak kelepasan ketika Hinata berjalan menjauhinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah dengan selembar tisu yang ada disana.

"Sial. Dia seksi sekali. Bahkan ukuran dadanya sangat wow. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkannya segera." kata Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti memeres sesuatu.

Setelah selesai dengan pikiran nistanya. Ia segera berjalan untuk mengambil seragam dan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari apartemen Hinata.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"Hinata- _chan_!. ayo kita berangkat bersama." teriak Kiba didepan pintu apartemen Hinata. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bingung.

Kemarin Hinata menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Tetapi setelah ia sampai didepan, ia tidak mendengar sahutan Hinata ketika ia memanggilnya. Ia pikir mungkin Hinata hanya merajuk karena keterlambatannya.

"Apa ia sudah berangkat mendahului ku yah." Katanya lirih. Ia masih memandang pintu apartemen Hinata berharap gadis yang ia cari akan muncul didepannya. Namun tidak ada apa-apa disana. Menghela nafasnya berat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Kemana kau sekarang Hinata. Tidak biasanya kau merajuk sampai seperti ini." Kata Kiba lirih. Ia memandang depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berjalan dengan lesu seperti zombie. Sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh kesamping.

"Eh.. Sasuke. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?." tanya Kiba. Tadinya ia berharap Hinata yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hn. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Sasuke datar. ia mengangguk paham. Sasuke melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia tidak melihat Hinata disana.

"Hinata tidak bersamamu?."

"Ya. Aku tidak tau dia dimana. Dari kemarin aku tidak melihatnya. Apartemennya pun sepertinya tidak ada orang." Sasuke hanya diam. Otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir keras. Satu kemungkinan yang ia dapatkan.

Tidak lama dari itu. Sebuah mobil _sport_ melewati mereka. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan firasat kalau Hinata ada di dalam sana.

"Hn. Mungkin ia sekarang sedang bersama si dobe." kata Sasuke. Kiba menoleh kearahnya dengan memasang wajah bingung.

" _Dobe_ siapa?. Nama yang jelek. Apakah orang tuanya tidak bisa memberikan nama yang lebih bagus untuk anaknya." jawab Kiba dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Hn. Itu bukan nama. Tapi gelar." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar agar cepat sampai di

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba lagi yang masih tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya berbelit-belit.

"Tck. Maksudku, Mungkin Hinata sekarang sedang bersama dengan si _rubah-dobe_."

"Siapa yang kau maksud _Ru–Eh?,_ Tu– _tunggu_ dulu. Kau tadi baru saja mengatakan Rubah?." tanya Kiba memastikan pendengarannya yang mungkin saja bermasalah.

"Hn." Dua kata yang mampu mengaduk-adukkan perasaan Kiba. Antara kesal, khawatir, dan kecewa. Ia kesal dan kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Hinatanya. Bahkan kini rasa khawatirnya menjadi begitu besar ketika mengetahui kekasihnya sedang berada dengan si _rubah_.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur ia segera berlari kencang menuju ke sekolahnya berharap Hinata akan baik-baik saja disana. Sasuke yang ditinggal sendiri hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hn. Mereka berdua sama-sama _dobe_."

 **| Bersambung di Chapter 6 |**

 **Tanggal, dan Waktu Publish : 06-01-2018, 22:49**

 **Tanggal Update Chapter 6 : 08-01-2018**

 **Malas balas di pm, mending saya balas disini saja yah. Kemarin ada yang nanya tentang ini cerita terinspirasi dari cerita lama atau hasil rombakan. Ini cerita bukan hasil rombakan. Ini asli dari kepala saya sendiri. kalau terinspirasi dari cerita lama sih bukan. Tapi kalau terinspirasi dari masa lalu saya, dengan lantang saya akan mengatakan iya. Tapi enggak termasuk hal-hal senonohnya. Singkatnya, dulu saya pernah mengalami cinta segienam dan sekarang entah kenapa saya ingin membuat cerita tentang itu. kalau masalah alur memang sudah agak melenceng tapi masih berada di arah yang benar. Saya usahakan untuk Chapter depan alurnya akan kembali ke awal dan yang pasti kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Naruto bisa kayak gitu ke Hinata akan ada penjelasannya di Chapter depan. Dan juga untuk Chapter depan mungkin akan telat update 1 hari karena kesibukan saya. Padahal besok minggu tapi banyak tugas.**

 **| Nao |**


End file.
